


Clexa, Vauseman, Hollstein, Oh My!

by hajduk



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Orange is the New Black, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian, M/M, Orange Is The New Black - Freeform, Smut, The 100 - Freeform, domestic AU, family au, lesbians with kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajduk/pseuds/hajduk
Summary: --This is a domestic AU where three of my favorite ships live in a city nearby my own.--Clarke Griffin, Piper Chapman, and Laura Hollis are three sisters that were separated and adopted out. After staying in touch for a few years, they decided to move to a city by Cleveland, Ohio, to keep a quiet life and continue their families.Although they were separated, they have plenty in common. For example, they're married lesbians with children.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Piper Chapman/Alex Vause
Kudos: 38





	1. Hello Ohio: Clexa

Hello Ohio: Clexa

Clarke drove through the small streets of Parma, Ohio, listening to Lexa's directions on where to turn. It was dark out and Clarke nearly passed the house before Lexa shrieked and told her to stop the car. Clarke slammed on the brakes, and small cries came up from the back seat of the van.

She shot Lexa a look before pulling into the driveway. The house was a lot more beautiful in person. She hadn't seen it before, simply trusting Lexa to buy them a decent house. She was right to trust Lexa with this. The house was beautiful.

"I've got it all furnished, remember? So we won't have to all sleep on the floor." Lexa kissed the side of her head as an apology. The crying from the backseat persisted. Clarke made to turn around, but Lexa stopped her. "Don't worry, my love," Lexa smiled sweetly at her. "I'll get her. You just go on inside with the cat. I'll get our things." Another quick peck on her wife's cheek and Lexa slipped out of the car to the back seats.

Lexa smiled at their baby girl, lifting her up from the car seat. She was fussing, but only because she was tired and had been woken up by the hard stop when Clarke nearly missed their house.

"Okay, little miss Daniella. Time to take you inside." Lexa heaved the three-year-old into one of her arms and grabbed a suitcase with another. She sighed, smiling at the house. "We're finally home."

After putting Daniella to bed, Lexa went back for the rest of the bags. There weren't many suitcases, although there was a particularly heavy bag that she only knew was her own, and it was most definitely the one full of candles as well as her old gear. Military gear.

Lexa felt chills run down her spine and a familiar ache in her chest, not to mention the ghost of an injury at her shoulder. She scowled at the bag. Inside were medals and other decorations as well as her old military uniform, and the uniform from the Institute as well. One of those was the Medal of Honor. She was supposed to wear it with pride, but it didn't matter to her. She didn't care. She'd gladly trade that medal for her friend and superior officer's life back. The life that was taken by a war that the US should not have started in Afghanistan.

Gallantry, they called it. Above and beyond the call of duty.

She scoffed, tugging the suitcase along. She hauled her ass into enemy fire, rescued Anya from the insurgents as well as disbanding their group with a well-placed grenade. It didn't matter. Even though she brought Anya's body back to friendly territory, she was dead when she returned. And all Lexa got was a medal, while Anya had a funeral.

 _"Major Woods,"_ she could hear Anya say to her at her funeral. _"Marines don't cry. Pull yourself together."_

Lexa stopped before entering her house, leaving that particular suitcase in the garage. There was no need to unload all of that baggage just yet. She had just recently retired. Clarke convinced her. If Lexa had it her way, she'd be back on a plane, ready to avenge her best friend and mentor.

Instead, Clarke made her relax. She demanded that Lexa take a few years of just staying home, in order to make up for all the time she was away. Reconnect with the world, be a good mom to Daniella. Besides, with Clarke working full time and their move to Ohio, there wasn't anyone to take care of their kid anymore. Not until she gets into school, and can ride a bus by herself.

Clarke was waiting for her at the kitchen table with two glasses of wine. Lexa smiled at the sight, unsure of this new civilian life, but if Clarke was with her she was willing to tackle it. She could take anything on with such a strong woman willing to hold her down.

A peck on Clarke's cheek and a sip of the wine was all Lexa had to do to keep her mind off the thought of her past in the Marine Corps.

"I start work in four days," Clarke smiled proudly. Lexa hummed in response, content. "So I was thinking that we get everyone together tomorrow night. You, me, the Vauses, and the Karnsteins." Lexa began to frown but quickly wiped her look away. Apparently, not fast enough for Clarke. "What?" Clarke retorted.

"Nothing," Lexa reassured her.

Of course, Clarke didn't buy it. "What's wrong with that?" She waited for a response but got none. "Lexa, they're your family as much as they're mine. You married me, so you married them too."

"I know, my love." Lexa stared at her wine glass, guilt swirling with the wine. She hated making Clarke upset.

"Then what's the issue?" Clarke asked, clearly beginning to get worked up. Lexa stifled a sigh. Sometimes this happened when they spoke about her sisters. It wasn't completely Lexa's fault she had this reaction to them. It wasn't her fault that the Vauses are ex-convicts.

Finally, Lexa sighed and gave in. Clarke wouldn't leave her alone until she told her exactly what was going on. "It's Piper and Alex, Clarke. They're felons." Lexa risked a look into Clarke's eyes but realized they weren't as hostile as she would have thought. She spoke some more. "How do they even have kids? How are felons allowed to adopt children?" She couldn't help but get emotional over this. It was something that had bothered her.

How were two women, both of whom were involved in a horrid drug trafficking ring and cartel, allowed to adopt children? It was impossible for Lexa to wrap her head around. No matter what way she thought of it, it was impossible.

Clarke took a calming breath before she spoke. "We've gone over this, Lex. It's tricky. Felons can adopt, they just go through a harder process than the rest of us. Additionally, they have no sort of abuse or neglect record of any kind, solely drugs."

"Oh, like that's so much better," Lexa scoffed.

Lexa knew she made a mistake. Clarke leaned forward and stared her down. "Do you know how long ago it has been? Fifteen years, at the least. Fifteen years. Don't you think you're a different person than the one you were fifteen years ago?"

That caused Lexa to fall silent. Of course, she thought she was different now but that wasn't fair. It isn't the same situation.

Regardless, Lexa swallowed her pride. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just a bit difficult for me to comprehend, but I shouldn't judge based on the past, especially if it was at least fifteen years." This satisfied Clarke, so she relaxed.

"Thank you." Clarke's voice was softer now, more relaxed that Lexa had apologized.

Now the pair sat in silence until Lexa reached for Clarke's hand and took it gently into her own. "So," She cleared her voice. "You carried Daniella. I suppose it's my turn?" She waited to gauge Clarke's expression. It was curious, so Lexa continued. "If I'm sticking at home for a few years, maybe I should make my time useful. We have Daniella, but maybe one more couldn't hurt?" Her voice rose an octave at the end of her sentence.

Clarke broke out into a grin, clearly excited. "I'm so glad you're willing to do this, Lexa, baby. I'm so excited. We should schedule a trip to the clinic immediately! Like, as soon as we can." Clarke continued to ramble until Lexa's low chuckle silenced her a bit.

"Take it easy, my love. Let's get you settled in at the hospital before we go getting me pregnant," Lexa told her, running her fingers over Clarke's knuckles. 

Still, Clarke could hardly contain herself. Nevertheless, she nodded and bit her lip, staring into her glass of wine. "I'm happy we moved here to Parma. Growing up here really was the best. I can't wait for our kids to experience it too." In response, Lexa brought Clarke's hand up to her lips and gently kissed it. 

"This will be a fun adventure, sure. It'll be nice to see your friends again. _Our_ friends," Lexa corrected herself.

She and Clarke shared mutual friends. Lexa's friend from the Marines, Lincoln, ended up switching branches after inactive duty and went to the Army. There, he met Octavia, who grew up with Clarke. They've been together longer than Lexa and Clarke have. In fact, they introduced the pair to each other at a bar. Since then, she and Clarke have taken off with flying colors. Hardly any issues, and whatever issues they had, they were able to be reasonable and compromise.

"Our Daniella can grow up with Octavia and Lincoln's kids, it'll be so perfect." Lincoln and Octavia Forrest had two small kids. A five-year-old, and a two-year-old. Both boys, and both trouble. Lexa shuddered, remembering how she listened to tantrums every time she visited. Those Forrest tantrums weren't like normal child tantrums. They were tantrums definitely learned from their mother and father, both of whom had a knack for stubbornness and pissing people off.

As the night drew on, Lexa grew drunk and drowsy, the same as Clarke. She rose to her feet and extended her hand to her wife. "Mrs. Woods, would you like to accompany me to our bedroom? I should like to spend the first night in our new home in a restful, somewhat-sober way." Clarke grinned and rose, taking her hand.

Together, they sauntered off to the bedroom, giggling and closing the door.


	2. Pre-Inlaw Invasion: Vauseman

Pre-Inlaw Invasion: Vauseman

After Piper's moans subsided, Alex pulled her in closer and rested her chin on Piper's head. She hummed contentedly, enjoying the racing pulse that came with the high of making her wife cum. She liked listening and feeling her pulse relax.

Unfortunately, Alex's time to relax was apparently over. Piper slipped out from her arms, wearing absolutely nothing, and headed towards their bathroom. Alex groaned, watching her wife leave her. Piper shot her a coy smile as an invitation to join her. This cut Alex's groans short.

Hurrying after her, she stepped into the shower and had a sharp intake of breath. The water wasn't exactly hot yet, but it didn't bother her too much. The heat Piper gave off made it easy for her to adjust to the temperature.

"Remember, I have to take Simon to his basketball practice," Piper began, running through the list of things that they had to accomplish. "And Elliot, he said he's going to be biking over to his friend's house, which means he should be back in around two hours after they hang out and do whatever things middle school boys do." Piper ran her hair under the water, closing her eyes before remembering her other children as well. "Ruby," She spoke fast, "Ruby has a soccer game. Alex, do not forget that you have to take Talia when you drive Ruby. On the way back, she has got to get a haircut. She has to. We can't put it off any longer."

"God, Pipes," Alex grinned down at her. "You've got to relax a bit, babe. Yes, your sisters both just moved into the neighborhood recently. But you know what? Our world is going to keep spinning like usual. Shit isn't going to stop just because Clarke and Laura have moved in." Piper didn't seem to be registering, or perhaps not even listening. Alex grabbed her face and smothered it with a hard kiss.

When Piper sighed and nodded her head, Alex tried not to look triumphant. "Sorry, Alex," Piper mumbled, kissing Alex's neck. "It's just this whole thing is freaking me out. I know Clarke was saying that Lexa was worried about...about our history with the law, so I really want to make a good first impression." A huff of air escaped her lungs. "I mean, come _on_. That woman is a legend. She's one of the most decorated women in the history of the entire United States Military. That woman has twenty-six medals. She was four away from breaking the record of Ruby Bradley who got thirty."

Alex smirked at her. "Ruby, huh? Is that why you liked the name? To impress your sister's at-the-time girlfriend?" Piper glared at her, causing her to laugh, saying, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Piper rolled her eyes and Alex worked shampoo into her hair. "Listen, babe. Yeah, we're fucking ex-cons. But you know what else we are?" She began to wash the soap from Piper's hair.

"What?" Piper sighed, realizing that Alex was waiting for a response.

"We're kick-ass moms. And fucking good at what we do." Alex was aggressive with her words, but it helped soothe Piper. "You wrote a goddamn book about prison and it sold out absolutely everywhere. You've basically made us a fortune. And me? I'm still a half-decent saleswoman, but for the right sales."

Piper smiled up at her wife. She always knew how to make her feel better. "I'm really proud of you, you know? You put your talents to work. Now you're a pretty damn good saleswoman. It may be an office job, Alex, but it's something."

Alex hummed in response, just continuing to work out all the soap from Piper's hair. At last, when she finally had the words, she spoke. "Well, I'm proud of us, Pipes. We fucking made something of our lives, and if Lexa can't see that, then fuck her. Okay?"

"Okay," Piper agreed with a nod of her head.

"Now, it's a Saturday. Let's take the kids where they need to go, then we'll go out with your sisters and their wives tonight. Have them bring their kids over for ours to watch, if they want." Alex continued to work confidence in her wife very subtly. "Elliot is fourteen, he's old enough to be watching kids. And if he needs the help, there's Ruby and Simon."

"Really?" Piper stared at her incredulously. "Simon is barely twelve. And Ruby is eleven. You know how Elliot always tells us it's a handful even with those two, much less when we leave behind little Talia." Talia was their five-year-old daughter. Sometimes a menace, sometimes sweet. All of their children were adopted, as their ovaries weren't in prime condition to be having children. At the end of the day, both Alex and Piper are convinced that adoption was the best choice regardless.

Alex shook her hands through her own hair, letting the soapy water pool towards the drain. "Oh, relax. It's not going to be that hard for them, you know they're just overreacting. Besides, They'll act better when their cousins are over. That's what usually happens with kids. They want to set a good example or show off that they can get along with their own siblings, or something. I don't know. It'll work out," Alex reassured her.

In the end, Piper conceded. Elliot was to watch the kids. Both Clarke and Laura agreed to this, which thrilled Piper more than anything. Seeing her reaction, Alex couldn't help but be excited too.

Once out of the shower, they both dressed quickly. They needed to make lunch and head out in opposite directions with the kids.

"Remind me, Pipes," Alex spoke, pulling a shirt over her head. "Laura is the reporter, right?" Piper hummed in confirmation, so Alex continued to her next question. "And Carmilla is a regional manager at Tesla?" Another sound of affirmation. "They're the couple with the six-month-old, right? Baby Archer? Is that the name you told me?"

"Yup," Piper popped the 'p' cheerily, taking a brush through her hair. "Little baby Archie." Her eyes met Alex's over her shoulder. "Doesn't it make you want another one, Alex? The fact that both of my sisters have babies?"

Alex laughed in response. "Yeah, right. Four is plenty. I told you I wanted to stop at three, but we got four. I'm not going to five, Piper." She put on a pair of socks. "And for the record, only one of your sisters has a baby. The other has a toddler. Daniella, if I recall correctly."

This got her an approving look from Piper. "That's right," She smiled at her wife, "You remembered."

"Of course I did," Alex scoffed. "This is my niece and nephew we're talking about." She walked over and gave Piper a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm going to go get a few sandwiches together, okay? Then both of us really have to get going."

Piper cursed after checking the time. She watched Alex head down the stairs, then made her way to Talia's room. Their five-year-old was sitting on the floor, pretending to read a book that she definitely found in Piper and Alex's room, and a book she definitely wouldn't be allowed to read if she understood the words.

"Hey!" Piper chastised, gently prying the book away. "You sneaky rascal, how'd you get this?" Her daughter giggled in response, so Piper pulled her into her lap. "You hungry? Momma is making some sandwiches for everyone."

"Yes," Talia said, drawing out the sound much longer than was necessary.

Piper bounced her on her knee, grinning. "Alright then, go head down. Mommy is just going to grab one of your own books so you can look at the drive, okay?" She asked the child, referring to herself in the third person. Talia gave a breathy agreement, then ran towards the stairs. Piper stiffened, waiting for the horrible moment where her baby would trip and fall down the stairs. It was a thought that plagued all mothers, she was sure.

She hurried down the stairs of her beautiful home that was bought courtesy of her way with words and her storytelling ability. She hoped her ex-fiance Larry was jealous. It gave her a strange sort of satisfaction knowing that he most definitely was.

There was a smile on Piper's face when she took away the sandwich Alex had made for her and tucked it into a bag. She'd eat later when she worked during Simon's basketball practice. She usually brought her laptop there so she could respond to places that requested book signings and other things. Being a successful author was not something she imagined for her life, but it was a lot better than the electrician plan she had sorted out while at Litchfield.

It was time for the family to disperse. Alex grabbed the keys to her pickup and gathered Ruby and Talia. "Do you have all your stuff, Ruby?" Alex asked patiently as she loaded Talia into the booster seat. "Shinguards, ball, cleats, water?" She listened as Ruby said her affirmations, then added a few more. "What about your other jersey?" She locked eyes with her daughter, knowing that this was the one thing she definitely forgot. 

"Momma," Ruby groaned, "Why do I need it? I know we're blue today. You said the email wrote that we're blue."

"Hon that's what the email said, but you have to be prepared with your other jersey just in case, okay? Hurry up and grab it, then jump in. We can't be late." Alex finished fastening Talia in, then opened the driver's side door but paused when Piper speed-walked out with their son, Simon, in tow. 

Piper gave Alex a quick kiss, mumbling, "Bye babe, drive safe."

Alex hummed and subtly pat Piper on her ass. The blond threw a look over her shoulder as she loaded into her sedan. "I'll see you later. Don't forget to pick up some snacks for the kids, okay?" Alex called, and Piper responded with a nod. 

When Piper's car pulled away, Alex sighed and hopped into the front seat. Checking to make sure both her daughters were in the back--as there had been an incident once where Alex had forgotten one of her children and left the house to dance lessons alone--then backed out of the driveway.

 _Damn_ , Alex thought to herself, _I wasn't even sure I wanted kids, now look at me. I have four._ She paused her thoughts for a moment as she made a left turn. Her heart warmed as she glanced in her rearview and saw the top of Ruby and Talia's heads. _I wouldn't have it any other way._


	3. Eating with the Ex-Cons: Hollstein

Eating with the Ex-Cons: Hollstein

"Carm?" Laura called out into the bedroom. Silently, Carmilla appeared in the doorframe. "Can you help me decide which top to wear? This white blouse, or the cute red sweater?" Laura held up both options side by side in front of her body, watching Carmilla's expression.

The pale, dark-haired woman studied both tops, looking interested, before tapping her fingers gently on what Laura called the "cute red sweater."

"This one?" Laura smiled at the sweater, turning it to face her. Carmilla gave a nod and clasped Laura's hand for a moment before exiting the room. "You're right, that'll look good. Thanks!" She called into where Carmilla disappeared into.

While Laura was busy getting dressed, Carmilla was retrieving their baby, Archer. Carmilla really didn't know when or how they decided to have a baby, all she knew was that she was suddenly in the doctor's office, and Laura was getting IVF. Then, she was pregnant a little while later. If Carmilla had it her way, she was planning on just waiting until they were at least in their thirties. Of course, that's only a year later for both of them, but a lot could happen in a year.

Truth be told, Carmilla didn't regret having a child with Laura. The feeling definitely wasn't regret. Did she want to wait a bit? Yes, of course. But Laura didn't, and she was never good at saying no to Laura. So the next thing she knew, she had a baby boy. And six months later, she still had him in their home. 

"Laura?" Carmilla called out from Archer's room, pulling him into her arms. He didn't fuss, only made sweet cooing noises. "Are you sure we want to leave Archie with your sister's kids?" Carmilla couldn't help but continue to voice her concern. This was most possibly the third time she asked this question in the past two hours, and it was starting to get on Laura's nerves. "We can call a babysitter. One of the nearby high schoolers. It wouldn't be a big deal."

On cue, Laura strutted out of the bathroom, ready to go minus her shoes. "Those kids are perfectly good kids. Don't you remember all the birthdays and Christmases?" She didn't pause for effect but instead dove right into another sentence, which was Laura's style. "How about the Fourth of July two years ago when they came to visit? Besides, if Clarke and Lexa trust them, then that should be good enough for you." With a huff, Laura turned on her heel and headed out of the bedroom and toward the stairs.

Carmilla went after her. "Come on, Laura, you know I don't mean it like that. I'm just worried about our baby. You _know_ how protective we are, don't you?" She shifted him from one arm to another. "I mean, don't you remember when you would carry around a bottle of hand sanitizer and would lather up people's arms just if they wanted to hold Archie's hand?"

Laura bit her lip, brows furrowed in thought as she pulled on her shoes. "Okay, fine. It's fine." Laura held out her arms to hold Archer while Carmilla would get her shoes on.

Without another word, Carmilla followed her wife to their small hatchback and started the engine while Laura put their child in his car seat. The drive to the Vause family's house would take ten to twelve minutes. They'd stay only to drop their baby off and get a quick tour of the house before going out for drinks for an hour or two. That was the plan. Nothing special, simply drinks and appetizers. It would be quick. 

That's what Carmilla was hoping on. She had never been a big talker, especially not when it came to other people. Only with Laura did she feel comfortable enough to relax and talk to people. She stared at the baby in the rearview mirror. Pursing her lips together, she hoped that Archer won't grow up like her. Quiet, an outcast. Anything like her. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel, slowly turning her hands on the leather.

"Hey," Laura spoke softly, reaching for Carmilla's hand and clasping it in her own. "Hey, it'll be fine. It's just four other people. Six of us." She rubbed her fingers on Carmilla's hand, turning it over to kiss her palm. "I know you're worried but you really shouldn't--"

"--It's not that," Carmilla spoke quickly, but her voice strained so it was difficult to continue. "I just...I don't want Archer to end up like me."

Laura almost scoffed but stopped herself. "What, do you not want him to have a successful career and a loving family? A good house and a good life?" She stared at Carmilla, daring for her to continue.

And continue Carmilla did. "That's not what I mean, and you know it. Laura, I just want him to grow up and be like you. So sweet, and kind, and just perfect. Okay? I've been an outcast forever. And I've never met your family and I will fuck this up. I will mess it up. They're going to look at me, and then look at you, then wonder how the hell someone so good got with me. What the _hell_." She slammed her free hand down on the steering wheel.

Laura jumped and immediately, Carmilla regretted it. But before she could speak, Laura started. "Where is all of this coming from?" She asked. "Carm, I've never heard you talk like this before."

"Because, Cupcake, we have a baby now. And he's watching everything we do." Carmilla took a deep breath and leaned her head back against the seat. "Parenting is hard. It's a real joy, sure, but it's hard. I just don't want to mess him up."

Relaxing, Laura kissed Carmilla's palm once more before resting it on her cheek. "Listen to me right now. You're a good mom and a better person. And Archie, he's going to grow up like us. Not you, not me, _us_. And you know what? I don't even care what my sisters think of us. Because we're living a wonderful life." She put Carmilla's hand back on the steering wheel. "Now, sweetheart, please drive. Let's not be late."

* * *

Within an hour and a half, the six women were seated at a restaurant in Parma with drinks and some appetizers displayed in front of them. Clarke had asked Alex about stories from prison, so Alex was reciting the story of how Piper began a panty-export business from inside prison.

Laura didn't mind the story, in fact, she thought it was entertaining. It was something her college self would be mortified at but once she got through the initial uncomfortable feelings, she could enjoy the story.

Carmilla, on the other hand, was doing so much better than she had thought. As it turns out, her negative comments before going out with the two other couples were completely misplaced. In fact, Alex seemed to take to her the best. The two of them had a similar sense of humor and a "don't fuck with me" vibe. Laura couldn't help but get excited over the fact that her wife was bonding with her sister's wife.

"You know," Laura spoke, catching attention. "Do you ever think about how weird it is that we all grew up to be gay? Like I met Carmilla in college and she and I were super secretive, but not to the point of Clarke and Lexa. I mean," she laughed, " _come on_ , guys. They were the sneakiest girls ever. I had no idea Clarke liked girls until she called me and told me about Lexa."

This started making the other five think. Laura had brought up a good topic and she knew it. Carmilla could tell that her expression was smug. She was enjoying having thought of a good topic.

"You're right, Laura." Alex brushed one of her fingers along the length of her glasses. "It is a bit of a fun coincidence the three of you all have wives." She started to laugh but suppressed it. "Piper and I met in a bar when she was fresh out of college. Then we met again in prison. And again. And then Piper got out." Alex abruptly stopped talking and just smiled at Piper.

Clearly, they were having their own moment, but Laura tried not to pay too much attention when Alex slid her hand along Piper's thigh. She wasn't jealous, per se, just merely observing the obvious touch and sexual show of affection that excited her and she wondered what it would be like to have in her own life. Laura thought about trying that on Carmilla, but she got rid of the idea. After all, Carmilla was already worked up. Even though she relaxed a bit, there was no need to set her off again. She knew that. So instead, she just pursed her lips and looked away. 

When the bartender brought the shots of gin that Laura ordered for the group, Carmilla saw her chance to make an impression. Lifting up her shot glass, she said, "I propose a toast." As this was one of the fewer words she's spoken without prompting, everyone paid close attention to what she had to say. "To new beginnings, to friendship, and to family." She grazed her eyes over everyone, smiling. Laura clapped her hand tightly over Carmilla's and everyone touched glasses, saying, "cheers." The shot went down easy and Carmilla was feeling better than before. 

Alex, Laura, and Lexa all ended up drinking plenty to be considered slightly more than tipsy. Carmilla was enjoying herself now, talking in a calm manner with Lexa while Laura had her body pressed all over her own. Not that Carmilla minded. 

After sometime later, it was decided that they should head back. Carmilla checked her phone for the time and saw that it had only been around two hours. If she was honest, that was plenty of time for her. She got her socialization in and made a decent impression on her sisters-in-law and their wives. She was ready to call it a day and go to sleep.

Laura, however, had other ideas. As soon as they dispersed and got into the car, she was nearly climbing over the seat to get into Carmilla's lap.

"Woah there cupcake," Carmilla said, pushing Laura's hips into her own seat. "Your sisters are four parking spaces over."

Laura didn't seem to care about that part. "Let them see how much I love you," She whispered, kissing Carmilla's neck. It sent chills down her spine and turned her on easily enough, but she knew better than to give in to Laura's seduction techniques in a bar parking lot when they had a perfectly good bed at home.

Carmilla had a sharp inhalation of breath as Laura's teeth gently bit into the skin under her jaw. "Laura," She breathed, "Let's wait until we get home. We have a bed at home."

She felt Laura shake her head. "We have a backseat here," She pointed out. "We've used it plenty of times before. Why not now?"

"Because," Carmilla responded softly, "Archie is waiting for us to pick him up. He needs to be put to bed, like, seriously." Laura paused, then sunk back into her seat. Carmilla grabbed her face and kissed her lips roughly. "After we get Archie in bed, you can have me all night long."

This caught her attention. Laura smirked and nodded, leaning in for another kiss and sucking on Carmilla's lower lip as she pulled away. "Sounds perfect," She cooed innocently.

Carmilla flexed her jaw and pulled out of the parking lot aggressively. She was determined to make it home in record time.


End file.
